Sly Cooper and the gang in Blast to the Past
by doggywoods
Summary: Sly is in ancient Egypt and the gang, Carmelita Fox, and some of there friends are worried that he is still dead. Meeting his ancient ancestor try to come up with a plan. Sly must figure out how to get his friends attention but how? Will Sly ever make it back home? From the continue series of Sly coopers bring this exciting tale of adventure.
1. Where is Sly?

_Prologue_

**Where is Sly?**

* * *

Everyday seems to get longer and longer. The Paris night always teaming in life as the helicopters fly through the sky. There was a small party in a collectors museum, where some of the cops and interested clients and investors were having a party. The hall was fulled of priceless artifacts and lots of food, as a young fox walked out with her drink in hand to the balcony outside. The music started to fade out as she closed the door behind her and looked out at the night sky. Her fluffy tail swaying as she walked towards the edge, the cool breeze flowed around her long red dress.

The young fox was named Carmelita, Carmelita Fox. A young inspector that's has been hunting criminals for many years and has even been hunted down herself. Just a few months before she had be on a long trip back in time all the way to the ice age. She had been with her ex boyfriend, Sly Cooper, a master thief with a huge family line of thief's. They were lost back in time trying to stop a shrunk called La Paradox, from changing history and easing the cooper family. At the end of the battle, Sly was lost to them since they never found his body or seen him since that night. Missing him and lost in her thoughts ended up in a dazed as her attention went to the reflection in the water as she dreamed about being with him without any problems.

After the enchanting party, Carmelita decided to see if Bentley had any news on where Sly might be since. She walked through the streets of Paris until she reached a small 'safe house' where Bentley lives. As she want inside she found as small laboratory and a large computer on the wall, near one of the corners, hold a floating book, near it was a small turtle in a wheel chair looking through his notes, noticed her come in the room. "Oh hello Carmelita, you here for an update or to arrest me?" He said is a playful voice as she walked forwarded.

"Oh Bentley" she giggled "You know if I was here to arrest you, I would never find the little ringtail. So anything at all on Sly?" She said as she got to him.

"I'm sorry Carmelita still no sign of Sly any wheres. I have tried the time machine but the only way we could do anything is if we knew when or where has is." Bentley sighed, upset about the situation. No news or anything about him, he just disappeared. Most feared that he was dead.

"It's ok, Bentley, we will find the ringtail." Carmelita said. "Thank you." then she disappeared into the night, leaving Bentley alone with his research.

The dry dust seemed to engulf Sly as he lay unconscious in the sand. The vultures circled him wondering if it would be good meal. Sly could feel the hot burn of the sun on his back as he gain consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes to see his cane beside him. As he went to reach for it he could feel his strength regraining and his mind clearing. Grasping his cane he slowly arose from the ground, the sand slipping under his feet. He tried dusting himself off as he finally got a chance to look around. In fount of him was hills of sand as far as the eye could see, he carefully turned himself around and saw some large pieces of stone piled on top of each other. He looked up in amazement as all he could see was huge stones in a shape of a pyramid. Sly just shook his head as he started walking towards a large amount of construction on one of the pyramids.

As he walked he could not help to think about when in the world was he. All he could remember is being sucked into the portal that La Paradox, the shrunk, as he got hit by an air plane. Not knowing, if he could ever get home. He missed everyone and being in the dry, place it really hurt him. Getting to the large construction he notices that people were making a weird animal figure near the other pyramid. Lots of people were pulling blocks and carving into the structure of the body. He only wished he could go home, be with his friends and out of this heat. How could I ever find my way home, he thought.

* * *

Please tell me what you think so far.

(or if I got something wrong)


	2. A thief?

_Chapter 1_

**A thief?**

* * *

The hot blazing sun was make is fur soaked in sweat, he needed to find water soon. Sly walked around the construction site to see people craving stone and moving large blocks. Some of the people were staring at him as he moved across the site. One of the men in a tent was very interested. Sly walked towards one of the workers and asked if he could have some water. The worker just stared and went back to work. One of the guard went towards Sly and surround him. Sly felt uneasy as they came closer, and closer to him.

"Come with me." One of the guards said as they walked to tent with Sly in between the five of them. They got to the tent and the guard let Sly inside and stands out side. The tent had a small table with a map layout, that looked like a blueprint. The three men at the tent stopped talking when they got close and looked strangely.

"You, stranger." The person in the middle ordered. "What is your business is this barin land."

"I am travelling through. I was just enjoying the scenery, does anyone have any water, or a change of clothing. What are you guys doing?" Sly asked.

"Young sir, please understand that this structure is going to be a making of the miracle. The Pharaoh want to create a loin with the head of himself. We been working for many years and it will soon to be complete but we have had some... problems." The man said looking at the blueprints. "I am head adviser of the project. These are my planers and care takes of this operation. Are problems have been small but has been strange. Someone has been taking away our supply's and tools from around the town. There has also been an increase of thieving is the past few months." The adviser said a little worried. "We have been trying to hunt him down but there has been no sign, he needs to be locked up for his crimes. Here you are over heating let me get you a pair of cloths and some water." He left the tent and came back with a light skirt, and some sandals.

"Thank you and I think I could help." Sly finished when he heard something from behind the tent. Everyone went out and Sly quickly got changed into the outfit before leaving to go outside. He saw a small cat sitting on a thrown pulled by horses. Everyone was bowing in return.

"Pharaoh, we have a guess." The adviser said. "He has come from a different land and has heard of our problem. He believes he can help."

The Pharaoh stared down at Sly. "Young man, what do you believe, you can do to catch this thief." He said in a harsh tone.

"Pharaoh, I am a humble traveller, but I do take odd jobs for my speciality's." Sly said is a calm voice.

"Speciality's?"

"Yes, I am an very good at finding and catching thefts in many city's across the world. Even some that are almost invisible." Sly said in a business tone.

The Pharaoh eyes widen as he thought about what Sly was saying. "Then do what you want for your services?"

Sly looks around and says, "I think two bags of gold should be fine."

"Deal! But first take this seal so you have no trouble with the priest or the head guards." The Pharaoh said happily as he gave him the seal and ordered his guards to go back to the palace.

The adviser looked at him in amazement, and was surprised that the Pharaoh took up that offer so fast but he knew that there was many problems and they need to be taken care of. He took a bottle of water and a small camel and gave it to Sly. "Here take this, it will help you to the city and find that thief." He said with confidence, as he walked away and went back into the tent.

Sly looking at his things, he climbed on top of the camel, trying turning the large animal to head towards the city. The creature gunted but obeyed as they start to head. Being unsure of his where he was going and how he was going to find the theif, he relaxed under the sun and the mototion bought him to sleep after a long day.

* * *

Off to town.

hope you like it so far.


	3. the City of Stone

_Chapter 2_

**The city of stone**

* * *

A cold breeze went around sly as he looked across the water, the large Eiffel Tower soar high in the sky just on the other side. He saw a large set of light from a building he remembered as a museum, he took out his binocucom from his back pocket and scanned across the water. He notice a large party and a small figure on the deck. Zooming in some more he noticed Carmelita standing all alone almost crying as she looked in his direction. He felt warm as he wanted to get over there and prove to her that he was ok.

He started running around the river trying to find an opening he could cross to see her. He ran and ran but only ended up in the same place he started. Looking around he felt lost and tried, running as fast as he could. Seemly running in circles until he missed his footing and fell into the cold water of the river. Trying to breath and splashing to keep above. Crying for help, with not a sound coming from his mouth. Feeling helpless he let himself go, the surrounding water taking him the bottom.

** . . .**

He woke up in a daze, as his senses started to kick in again. He could hear the noise rising around him, as he opened he eyes to see himself on the side of a street, the camel eating some dried grass on the ground. He looked quickly around to see people yelling from everywhere is buy things like food or goods. People flooded the street almost not enough room to walk. He got off the camel and went for some water, noticing the it was hot he took a few drinks. Than gave some to the camel before putting it away.

He left and walk along the street hoping he could find some food. He want to one of the sellers and nicely asked for something. The man looked at him insanely and yelled him on his way, saying I don't give food to beggars. He kept walking wondering where he was going to get the money. He got around a corner and saw a large pillared building made of stone, two large statues on both end towering the landscape, the whole place was almost breath-taking. It was quickly interrupted with yelling heading towards him.

"Theif! Theif! Guards after him!" Yelled a large eagle from beside the building with 5 small jackals coming from behind him.

Sly looked around to see a hood figure holding two small canes and he jumped over and around the building. He watched him go up on to one the statues and quietly waited there until the jackals got off him. Sly watched the jackals head towards his direction. They looked at him and the eagle walked up behind them.

"Is this him? " One of the jackal asked the Eagle. He examined Sly noticing the tail and his mask but nothing more.

"No, but I have never seen him before. Who are you?" Staring in intently at Sly. Quickly he graped the seal he got from the pharaoh and showed it to him. "Ah so you are working for the pharaoh my apologies sir. Life for the priest, pharaohs and the nobleman have been hard getting stolen every night. If I was you I would say away from this area in case you get arrested." H said glaring at the raccoon.

"I will take that advise wisely, thank you." Sly said with a slight bow. The Eagle disgusted with him called the guards and walked back where they came. Sly took his attention back to the statue and saw no one there. Disappointed he walked back to the camel and looked for a place to stay for the night. He got to a make stiff inn and realized he still had no money so they took him to the stables and left him there.

He quietly sat beside the camel thinking about his plan to go back to that building. He got changed and walked out of the stable and climbed to the top and made his way over the buildings to the large building. He walked in and realized it was a temple, and made his way to the top to see if there is anything he could find.

On the Statue he found sand but nothing more. He looked around and saw a dark figure jumping from the building with a tail coming out of the cloak. It's him he thought, as he ran after him without being seen.

* * *

Following the theif so exciting!

Please comment!


	4. The cloaked raccoon

_Chapter 3_

The cloaked raccoon

* * *

Disappearing and reappearing made it harder for Sly to follow him since he did not know the lay out of the town. He followed him to close to the edge of the city. The thief walked into a small square building with his little bit of money he had collected. Sly walked up to it and found a small window and peered in to find a small table, food and some coins laying around.

He notice the thief take off his cloak. He was skinny and had a long fluffy ring-tail. He was wearing a long white skirt that high priest wear with a round gold plate around his neck. He look mildly tried as he sat down, he looked straight at Sly. "You there!" Sly froze up. "Stop staring and get in here to explain yourself!" He yelled with annoyance. Watching Sly as he moved into the building. "What right do you have sneaking around Slytunkhamen Cooper II?" He said in a demanding voice.

"My name is Sly Cooper. I followed you here to see where you lived in case you need any help." Sly replied.

"HELP! Help he says, and saying that he is part of the Cooper family. I only know one Cooper around here and that's my father, Slytunkhamen Cooper the first! No one should ever use that name unless they are a true Cooper of our family, or can prove themselves. Even if you were able to follow me here. Speak lowly trespasser or leave now and forget this place." He sneered.

Sly looked at him and realized that he was quite young maybe around 20 or so. " Ok I am Sly Cooper and I am trapped here even through I am from a different time. I am trying to find my way home but I have no idea how to. I am thief also and I am part of this family. I got to might to meet the pharaoh and he gave me this seal, so I am ok with the priest and the head guards. He sent me to find you but I need to find my way home, and I can help you." He said quickly.

"Right, and I am the high priest. Get out of my sight." He replied, lifting his hand and pointed to the door.

"Please let me stay I can help you!" Sly begged to Slytunkhamen.

"With what?" Slytunkhamen yelled.

"With the cooper vault." He said calmly to him in great satisfaction.

Slytunkhamen rose from his sit and went directly to Sly, griping him and pushing him up on to the wall. "How do you know about that, my dad and I only thought of the idea a week ago. I was sure we were alone. How could someone as worthless as you know about such a thing."

"As I said, I am from the future." Sly said, trying to catch a breath as Slytunkhamen put him down.

Quietly examining Sly closer he did seem to have a weird taste in clothing. "Fine but I must see if you are truly not in the league with the pharaoh, he is crooked and seems to only think of himself. He is worried about me stealing his stuff, that why he hired you. To catch me, so you are going to do it for me. Go to the pharaoh house undetected and draw a lay out of the place, to prove you are worthy of the cooper name." Sly nodded in agreement. "You have until dawn, now be gone, and prove your name."

Sly jumped out of the window and got to higher ground. He thought for a few minutes and realized that he had no idea where the house was. He only been around the market and the temple so now he would have to look around the whole place for one house. Its going to be a long night he thought as he made his way over the stone building back to the temple to start his search.

* * *

Nice!

Is breaking in to the Pharaoh house legal?

I guess not!

Please comment!


End file.
